Silent Game
by VentisViper44
Summary: Rocky has challaged Deuce and Cece to a game of silence. The loser gets to be the other ones slave for a week so who's gunna crack first? One-shot


**I'm bored so I'm going to do another Dece fanfic. I have nothing more to say so enjoy!**

Deuce's POV

The ticking of the clock was the only thing I could hear, and I knew Rocky was loving it. See Cece and I were fight about, I don't even remember, and Rocky had said that whoever could be quiet the longest gets to have her and the loser do whatever they want for a week. I being awesome at the silent game took up the challenge. I figured Cece wouldn't even to be able to last an hour. That was three hours ago. Personally I was annoyed by this, but I would be lying if I didn't say I was impressed. Of course every time I looked at her I could see a devious look that said she had a plan for me so she did have motive. But unknown to Cece I did to. Can you imagine the things she wants me to do if I lost? Eghhh. I must have actually shuddered because both Rocky and Cece were giving me weird looks. I shrugged it off and left the couch to go get some soda. Returning with a nice cool can I sat down next to Cece and turned on the T.V.

"That's it I'm going to McDonalds." Rocky said getting up and grabbing her coat. Opening the door she asked, "you guys want anything?" Then she got a small smile. "Oh wait you can't talk."

I stifled a laugh as Cece silently growled and chucked the T.V. remote at Rocky. It hit the wall and Rocky giggled as she closed the door leaving the couple to watch bad infomercials. Cece silently groaned again and leaned back into the couch. I couldn't help but laugh silently at my two best friends. The next thing I know my gaze was on the red headed girl sitting next to me. I still couldn't believe how much she had changed in the last three years. Sure I liked her when we were thirteen but sixteen damn she was hot. A loud snap and a wave in front of my face brought me back to reality as the same girl was giving me a look that I knew said "_Why are you staring at me?" _I just shrugged it off and gave her a look that said _"None of your business." _The next look she shot me was mean and I'm sure it was saying, _"You were staring at me, so yes it is my business." _I shot her a look warning to let it go but being Cece she didn't listen. Instead she got up stomped her foot and threw me a look that said "_Tell me or I'll seriously hurt you!" _Unfortunately for her I've become immune to her empty threats and gave her an equally as mean look telling her, _"to butt out or else!" _She didn't give up though. She was pissed and I knew it. Suddenly she squeezed in between my legs and placed her hands on either side of my head. Leaning forward she gave me a death stare. I rolled my eyes before a light bulb went on in my head. I snaked my arms around her waist and gave her a seductive look that was somewhere along the lines of _"Well if you wanted me that badly you should've said something." _Her face went from confusion to shock in a matter of about three seconds; it took everything I had to not laugh as she quickly squirmed out of my arms and go to the other side of the couch. She stomped her foot again, crossed her arms and mouthed jerk as I lean on the arm of the couch trying so hard not to laugh. She huffed silently as she sat down next to me again staring straight at the T.V. We sat in more silence for I while before an idea popped into my head. A small smirk appeared on my face as I looked at Cece. A look of fear washed over her face as she saw me coming closer. She was shaking her head and I could she her face saying _"Don't you even DARE!" _That wasn't going to work with me. I grabbed her waist and she cracked. "Alright fine you win just don't tickle me!"  
>"Who said anything about tickling you?" I ask pulling her face up to mine kissing her. I felt Cece relax and snake her arms around my neck to pull me closer.<p>

"It's about freaking time!" Rocky's voice rang in my ears causing me to pull apart from the red headed girl. Suddenly Cece started giggling making Rocky and I give her a funny look.

"What?" I asked almost amused.

"It's just that I said the same thing." She said. Rocky now joined her laughing and grabbing their sides. Girls, I'll never get them.

"So guys, who won?She asked, looking between the two of us.

I laughed as Cece's face had a look of horror wash over it. oh yeah this was going to be a fun week

**Sorry if it's kinda bad and I know Deuce just kissing her is random but whatever. I was just bored.**


End file.
